militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Avery D. Andrews
| birth_place = Massena, New York | death_date = | death_place = | placeofburial =Arlington National Cemetery | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | alma_mater = United States Military Academy, Columbia, New York Law School | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Avery D. Andrews (April 4, 1864 to April 19, 1959) was an Army officer who later became an American Brigadier general active in World War 1.Avery Delano Andrews, Brigadier General, United States Army." Avery Delano Andrews, Brigadier General, United States Army. Arlington Cemetery, n.d. Web. 09 Aug. 2016. . Early life Andrews was born in Massena, New York. He attended Williston Seminary from 1881 to 1882 before entering the United States Military Academy. Career After graduation, he attended Columbia and received a Bachelor of Laws in 1891. From 1889 to 1892 he was an aid to General John McAllister Schofield. He graduated from New York Law School in 1892 and the following year resigned from the army. Andrews practiced law in New York city beginning in 1891. He was an officer and director of many corporations including, general counsel for Barber Asphalt Paving Company in 1897; vice president of Barber Asphalt Paving Company in 1902; American representative for the Royal Dutch Shell Petroleum Company; Director of Irving Trust Company; Director of Central National Bank; and Police Commissioner of New York City from 1895 to 1898.Davis, Henry Blaine. Generals in Khaki. Raleigh, NC: Pentland Press, 1998. P. 10 ISBN 1571970886 During the Spanish-American War, Andrews served as Adjutant General of New York, Chief of Staff to Governer Theodore Roosevelt, and commanding officer of Squadron A of the New York Cavalry. Andrews returned to the Regular Army at the beginning of World War 1 to serve as colonel of engineers with the AEF. He became a brigadier general on the General Staff in 1918. Andrews received many awards while serving, such as the Distinguished Services Medal from the United States, commander of the Legion of Honor from France and Order of the Crown from Italy. He remained a brigadier general in the Officers' Reserve Corps until April 7, 1921. Andrews belonged to many clubs, societies, and fraternities, and was president of the Association of Graduates of the United States Military Academy from 1928 to1931. Death and Legacy Avery D. Andrews died at the age of ninety-five on April 19, 1959. He is buried in Arlington National Cemetery. References Bibliography *"Avery Delano Andrews, Brigadier General, United States Army." Avery Delano Andrews, Brigadier General, United States Army. Arlington Cemetery, n.d. Web. 09 Aug. 2016. . *Davis, Henry Blaine. Generals in Khaki. Raleigh, NC: Pentland Press, 1998. ISBN 1571970886 Category:American generals Category:1864 births Category:1959 deaths Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Adjutants General of New York Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery